


Secret Santa in hell

by Givemethatfuckingcoffeeiminahurry



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Idiots in Love, Multi, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Secret Santa, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemethatfuckingcoffeeiminahurry/pseuds/Givemethatfuckingcoffeeiminahurry
Summary: Charlie decides to celebrate secret SantaNo one's to thrilled about itAlastor's plan to piss off husk and make angel sadBackfires completelyTurning into a unintentional date
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic ever so this might be the worst thing ever idk just please enjoy

~Hey the-

“Fuck off.”

Angel got immediately interrupted from a specific grumpy cat demon. This was the 100th something time the cat had rejected him for anything ,but for some stupid fucking reason he kept going, thinking he might have a chance with the hot bartender. Of course ,he felt like shit whenever he would reply with a cold “no” or “fuck off” but he would always blame it on the alcohol, maybe he wasn’t so bad sober? Hopefully? Please???

“If you’re gonna stand here like an idiot not ordering anything then I advise you to leave me the fuck alone” 

Wha- I’m not even doing anything!

“You are. You’re being annoying”

Pfff- whatever you say kitty~, I know deep deep deep deeeeeeep down you actually love me

Husk rolled his eyes at the flirty remark as always and continued cleaning the wine glasses, ignoring the spider completely.

Angel was about to say something to try and spark a conversation with the cat when suddenly he heard a big thump coming from the main entrance door.

Both Angel and Husk jumped slightly at the sudden noise.

They looked at the door and saw Charlie and Alastor entering inside. 

Charlie seemed excited, this kind of scared Angel as he knew exactly what was coming, and that was an entire hour of him nodding and agreeing to whatever idea had sparked into the princess’s mind.

And yea, he was right.

Charlie called everyone for an “important meeting”

…

“So! The end of the year is coming up, and you all know what that means!”

Extermination day?-said the spider

“No.. CHRISTMAS!?”

What the fuck does the princess of hell have to do with fucking Christmas of all holidays?

And who the fuck even told her abo- 

As soon as that thought popped in Angel’s head he looked over at the radio demon that was sitting there drinking a glass of tea looking mischievous as ever.

That fucker…

“Charlie,hun, I love you but I don’t think this is a good idea, i mean.. celebrating Christmas,a Christian holiday, in hell !?”-vaggie spoke up.

Charlie’s face went from excitement to disappointment to then sadness.

Vaggie immediately regretted what she had said to her girlfriend , not wanting to see her so sad she said 

“..but, you know, uhhh we can still give out presents, you know like a secret Santa kind of thing right?

...........

Everyone stared at vaggie with questioning looks like she had just spoken gibberish.

The fuck is a secret Santa?- said Angel

“you guys seriously don’t know what secret Santa is?”

Their faces clearly said “ we have no fucking idea what you are saying” ,even fucking Alastor looked confused.

(((((If you don't know the secret Santa tradition was first invented in i believe 1979 so there was no way anyone in the hotel knew about except 

vaggie)))))

*Sigh* vaggie sighed to herself as she continued 

“Secret Santa is this Christmas tradition where a bunch of people write down their names in pieces of paper, each person chooses one and whoever's name is in the paper is the person you have to get a gift for."

Right after hearing this 

Angel and Husk both looked at Charlie's reaction and they realized they were fucked.

Charlie looked at her girlfriend with big exited puppy eyes as she jumped in place and clapped her hands 

" Vaggie that's an amazing idea! I love it!!

Well then it's settled."

Oh no 

"We are going..."

No

"To celebrate.."

Nononono

"Secret Santa!"

Noooo! The spider screamed internally as he knew he'd have to spend time with VaGgIe and AlAsToR with both of them probably being up his ass the entire "Christmas" night.

Everyone had a different reaction to the new news.

Alastor closed his eyes sipping his tea probably not giving a shit 

Niffty was also excited jumping up and down

Vaggie enjoyed looking at her girlfriend being happy and cheerful as she was smiling.

And, Husk ... well he was either dying inside or passed out from the alcohol, he's face completely planted on the couch.

Well at least the spider would have fun teasing and hanging out with the cat, maybe if he's luck was still good he could be he's secret Santa.

...

The pieces of paper were scattered all around the table, each one of them containing a name.

Everyone stared picking one 

First one was charlie 

Vaggie following up then niffty,

Until there was only one folded paper left on the table, Husk being the one to pick it up.

The cat didn't even try to pick one he just let everyone chose and got what was left

Everyone opened reliving the names of the person assigned to them

Alastor's grin grew more as he put the paper in one of his pockets 

Charlie smiled at the sight of the name on the paper

Vaggie frowned as she looked annoyed and kinda mad but was trying to compose herself

Niffty was already gone, putting the paper in her dress pocket and hurrying off to clean more of the hotel

Angel whispered a slight "aw man" under his breath

Husk opened the paper

...

"Are you fucking kidding me" he thought to himself 

Ughhhhhhhh he went back behind the bar chugging more of the same booze down his throat.

Everyone one had 6 days to prepare a gift for each person ,let's see what kind of gifts they are planning to buy for each other .

"Now...stay tuned"

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day   
> No one is surely as excited about this as Charlie is  
> Especially since the person she has to get a gift for is her dear girlfriend Vaggie.  
> Her plan backfires  
> Vaggie knows her too well   
> Charlie is too oblivious

*Charlie's pov*

"VAGGIE"   
I read the name of my girlfriend, as my heart filled with happiness.Smiling to myself without realizing It.  
I wonder who vaggie got  
Maybe..me?   
For some reason the idea of vaggie and I being each other's secret Santa made me flustered  
Now the only real problem here is:  
'What am I gonna get her?'  
This is our first year of celebrating secret Santa.  
I want to buy her something she really likes no matter how expensive it is.

~~~~~~~~

Evening came and everyone went to bed. Tomorrow morning I'll be sure to find a perfect gift for Vaggie.

~~~~~~~~

I woke up at the movement of someone else in the bed with me. Realizing it was Vaggie leaving to go to the bathroom. I got up, went to the bathroom , got ready and headed downstairs ready to make some coffee for myself and Vaggie.  
There I was greeted by Alastor , who took his glass of tea and walked away, and Niffty who was sitting on the kitchen counter with a notebook on one hand and a pen on the other, looking straight at me without blinking even once. I stared back , weirded out by her look.  
As soon as I took a sip out of my coffee i noticed her writing something down on her notebook  
"Uhh good morning to you Niffty!"  
"Good morning"  
She replied almost immediately. Awkwardly tapping my nails on the counter, i continued with the conversation.  
"You're looking pretty serious, what are you up too?"  
"Oh you know, cleaning."  
I looked at her notebook pointedly.   
"Ah this?! I'm... trying to learn more about everyone.. because I feel like I don't really know anyone here except for Al and Husk... miss"  
"Oh no, please, just Charlie"  
"If you say so, Miss Charlie"  
After saying that she grabbed her dust weeper and went upstairs to presumably go clean some more of the hotel. Suddenly Vaggie walks in.  
"Mornin' hun"  
"Good morning!"  
She takes a cup of coffee and sits down with me.  
'When should I start my plan?'  
'What even is my plan?'  
'Ok ok! Here's the idea..'  
'I'm going to take her to the mall to find out what she likes and tomorrow I'll go back to the shop to go and buy the gift.'

Not my best plan but it is a plan.  
"Vaggie ,i was thinking, if you don't mind, maybe we can go shopping today?"  
Vaggie looked at me confused but then started smirking as she spoke.  
"Sure sweetheart, but why so suddenly? You want to buy someone something for secret Santa?" She sipped her coffee and looked at the door as she noticed Angel coming down the stairs. I panicked, thinking i had just screwed myself over.  
"Uhhh-WHAt Nono noo no i was just you know, uhh, I thought, well, we haven't gone out just the 2 of us in a while so I thought maybe this would be nice, right? We don't have to go if-"  
"PFft- Charlie, sweety, relax i was joking, of course we can go, I'd absolutely love to go anywhere with you"  
Vaggie interrupted me half way, knowing i would probably start rambling nonsense.  
Shit, now i can't even tell if she knows anymore or not, I'm so confused..  
Suddenly I feel something tap my leg  
I look down to notice niffty  
"Miss Charlie I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I have something to tell you that might or might not be important"  
I bent down a little to get in the same height as her.  
"What is it Niffty?"   
"Well you see .... Angel jumped out the window"  
"WHAT!?"   
Vaggie said after having spit her coffee out.  
"GOD DAMNIT I KNEW HE WAS UP TO SOMETHING!"   
"Vaggie please try to relax, I'm sure he left in such a hurry for a good reason, right?"  
Immediately Niffty spoke up.  
"Oh ,well, actually before he jumped out the window he told me to tell one of you he had clients to take care off"  
*Sigh* "That idiot, we even had a session to do this morning, whatever"  
Vaggie's anger was slowly turning into annoyance. I tried easing up the situation.  
"Well at least we know where he is and he's not causing trouble"  
"Charlie we're talking about Angel here, he's always causing trouble" Vaggie said  
"Still, I'm not going to let this ruin our date, come on give him a break he's not as bad as you think"  
"...i love you too much Charlie"  
I blushed at Vaggie's words as i kissed her cheek and went to our bedroom to get ready to go out.  
Things are looking pretty good so far.  
Somewhat.  
Not really...  
Minus the Angel jumping out a window part.

~~~~~~~~

Just casual this time. I had on some skinny pants a shirt and a random jacket on top , combined with some black heeled shoes  
Vaggie instead decided to wear her usual dress

~~~~~~~~

Arriving at the mall, i immediately got into serious mode trying my best to look through all the shops. We entered another clothes shop as Vaggie's eyes sparkled up at a pile of clothes.   
She scurried off and lifted a specific clothing out of the pile.  
A shirt - rainbow pattern all over it, nothing special but still cute.  
She looked over at me and said.  
"Cute, right?"  
"Yeah, it's pretty cute"  
"You like it?"  
She asked me.  
"Oh, uhh i mean, do YOU like it?"  
"Of course, i bet it would look Lovely on you, don't you think?"  
"Ah heh yea.."

~~~~~~~~

What. The. Fuck.  
If there truly is a God can he please explain to me why right now, at this exact moment why I'm standing here at a cafe with my dear, beloved, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing girlfriend drinking coffee while there are at least 4 shopping bags standing on the table, and they're filled with clothes and stuff VAGGIE bought for ME!  
Oh no, this is not going as planned at ALLL!  
I'm a terrible girlfriend.  
And a terrible demon.  
Is this why I got kicked out from ho-  
"So where else do want to go?"  
My thoughts were caught off by a question. I look back at her as she's now smiling slightly and sipping her drink.  
"I already chose to go to the mall, why don't you pick the next place?"  
Haha, i see what you did there me, good job,  
High five! As i was high five-ing myself in my mind for being so smooth, i noticed that Vaggie had been talking for a while. As soon as i started paying attention she finished her question. All i heard was "right?"  
Oh shit  
Oh shit shit shit   
What do I do now?   
How do I respond?   
Uhh just smile and nod?   
Maybe? i don't know!! AHHH I'M PANICKING!!  
"Uhhhhhh yeaaa~ totally uhuh"  
Vaggie looked at me in surprise. She gave me a light laugh while looking down at her drink stirring the drink with a straw and shaking her head slightly.  
"Ok then, let's go"  
Wait, WHERE?  
Oh no where are we going??! Wha- wait, why are we going back? There aren't any interesting places this way.  
Hold on are we, going home?   
Why, wait, what did I do or say that we're going back. Was what I said not the right answer.  
Damnit that question could have been anything  
It could have been a break up confession for all i know.

~~~~~~~~

Time passed and we arrived at the hotel.  
Not surprisingly the first two people we saw were Husk standing at the bar as always and Angel flirting with Husk, or at least trying to.  
Vaggie and Angel fought for a bit because of what happened this morning. It didn't last long as I pulled them away from each other and took Vaggie upstairs to our room.  
"Well today was.. mostly a really good day"  
Vaggie said as she was still mad at Angel.  
"Heh yeah"  
Except..  
FOR THE FACT I FAILED THE POINT OF THE PLAN AND FUCKED EVERYTHING UP!  
"Hell, I'm tired"  
Vaggie said as she yawned. Suddenly i feel someone tackle me from the back and throw me to the bed.  
"Cmonn let's sleep"  
"I would if you would get off of me"  
I replied back, barely, my face planted in the pillow. Vaggie started laughing as she got off me. I got up still sitting on the bed.  
"Also, if you were so tired how did you have the energy to tackle me huh?"  
We both laughed. After some time , we both entered the bed and started snuggling up with each other.  
Vaggie kissed my cheek and forehead.  
"Goodnight, charlie"  
Before she could fall asleep i quickly asked her.  
"Hey um.. Vaggie, just asking, no reason in particular, what do you wa- no what do you love more than anything, ever, something you want so much you'd die f-"

" You "

"Wha-?" I! did she just, but i thought...  
Ah no, i can feel my face burning up.  
"Wait but I mean like a material thing, you know? Vaggie? Hey are you even aw-"

Slight mumbling could be heard from Vaggie.  
"Shhh i love you Charlie, now sleep..."  
..  
*Sigh*  
"I love you more"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all about Vaggie 
> 
> ~ Stay tuned ~


End file.
